1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating connector that includes a steering angle sensor unit which detects a rotation angle of a steering shaft or the like in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steering wheel of an automobile has a horn, an airbag, a switch of an audio system, or the like. A rotating connector is provided to connect between a part on a rotating side which rotates along with the steering wheel and a part on a fixed side which does not rotate, using a flexible flat cable, such that the above various parts with which the steering wheel is equipped are electrically connected to an automobile body side even in a case where the steering wheel rotates. In addition, a steering angle sensor unit which detects a rotation angle of a steering shaft to perform drive control during driving of an automobile is assembled into the rotating connector (see JP-A-2010-177039 as Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2010-177039